


A Lesson in Time

by AR_Redux



Series: The Education of Anna of Arendelle [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Redux/pseuds/AR_Redux
Summary: It's New Year’s Eve in Arendelle, which means lots of tasty things to put in one's mouth, which means lots of driving each other crazy.Some things take all day.  Some things take all year.  All things take time.One shot, works as standalone, set around the same time as "A Lesson in Strength."  Notes inside.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: The Education of Anna of Arendelle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824778
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A Lesson in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what 2021 will be like, but it's time to say goodbye to this shit year, and I'm doing it with wall to wall smut. I had a lovely week with nothing to do, so here you go. I think it might be the smuttiest smut I've ever smutted. I could be wrong, but I’m gonna believe it, anyway. 
> 
> Seriously. Definitely NSFW. Some fluff, very little plot, other than a lesson in how to drive your spouse bat shit crazy. Married smut. Food smut. Sticking phallic objects in your mouth smut. Dirty talking smut. Fireworks smut. All day, all night. Sorry if I forgot any. You were warned… 
> 
> Timeline overlaps a little past the start of "A Lesson in Strength," then a little after.

It was  _ freezing _ when Anna woke up.

Nothing worse than waking up cold.

But she could hear Kristoff moving around, heard him stoking the fire and the gentle chink of china and the smell of… 

“Oh,” she moaned, stretching her limbs under the mount of blankets on their bed, “I do love you, husband.”

“Happy New Year’s.” When she opened her eyes to look at him, he was grinning. “Good morning, wife.”

“Technically,” she said, smiling slightly, “it’s New Year’s Eve.”

“Not that big of a difference.”

“Excuse me, it’s a huge difference.” Reaching back to fluff a pillow and reposition it behind her, she let herself fall into the soft down, keeping the covers drawn up tight. “Today, we have a massive celebration. Tomorrow, it’s a new year and we get one day to recover before it’s back to business as usual.” She sighed. Back to work.

“It won't be so bad,” he assured her. He had thrown on a warm pair of trousers and a robe, but she could see the bare skin of his chest in the divide of the robe as he crossed to her with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. 

Anna glanced toward the window. From what she could see, it was still early. The beginnings of some pale winter light were just starting to thread the horizon. Just as well. She'd actually started to enjoy waking early, just a bit, as, when timed just so, it meant more time in bed with her husband. 

Not wishing to spill a hot beverage all over herself, she hoisted herself up to sitting as she reached out impatiently. The shift in perspective meant she could see into the mug coming at her. 

“Oh, you put whipped cream on top!” She took her drink, running her finger through the fluffed sugar and cream on top before popping the finger into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she swirled her tongue, savoring the sweet taste. “Is there more?”

“Uh, yeah.” He sounded a little stunned, but focused on her treat as she was, she wasn't paying much attention to his face. 

“Bring it over here, will you?” Taking a sip, she sighed softly with satisfaction. Anna liked to think she made pretty good hot chocolate, but she'd learned long ago that Kristoff had her beat. 

“Sure.” He caught her eye now as he scrambled from her side. Dipping her finger again, she watched curiously as he fumbled with the spoon and dish before finally getting a grip and carrying them back to the bed. 

She giggled, licking her finger clean. “What's with you this morning?”

Kristoff gave her a disbelieving stare. “Seriously?”

Confused, she dipped her finger again, this time into the dish next to the bed. “Seriously, yeah. What—”

She was halfway to her mouth when a large, powerful hand wrapped around her wrist. She laughed as he pulled her finger to his lips. “What are you doing?”

His answer used no words, though he did use his mouth. Hip lips wrapped around her finger, eyes locked on hers as he swiped his tongue, cleaning it thoroughly of any remnants of the sweet substance. 

It felt… 

“Oh,” she whispered, eyes widening as she felt the heat of his gaze between her legs.

“You don't even have to try,” he murmured, climbing up the bed to her. “You're so damn gorgeous.”

“With the pillow face and crazy hair?” She blushed, though. 

“Especially the pillow face.” She had set aside her hot chocolate when she'd gone for more cream, and he quickly had her freed hands pinned against the bed.

The fire was still working, but Anna suddenly felt hot. She watched as he let her go, reaching back for the bowl with the cream, putting a large dollop of it on the spoon as he sat back on his haunches. After he replaced the bowl, he quickly pulled aside the blankets, exposing her bare torso. What was he… 

“Hey!” She laughed when he tilted the spoon, causing the cream to land with a soft splat between her belly button and the edge of her breasts. “You're going to make a mess.”

“I'm so sorry.” He managed to sound sincere, but he didn't look it in the slightest. “Can I help you with that?”

Then, he was leaning down, and Anna shivered lightly when she finally put together what he was doing.

Taking his time, Kristoff licked her skin clean. The movements of his tongue and lips was, she was sure now, intentionally obscene. She knew her body had places that were especially sensitive, but she hadn't really taken the time to appreciate just how reactive her ribs were to his touch.

She was almost sad when he declared her clean.

“But,” he continued slowly, “you don't have to be. Honestly, I like you a little dirty.” Oh God, the talking. “In fact, I would love it if you made _ yourself _ a little dirty.”

He had found the soft spot behind her ear, and it was making her quiver. The ache between her legs was intensifying.

“Can you do that for me, baby?” He pinched lightly at one of her nipples, and she moaned softly. “Anywhere you want.”

This time, she guided his hand to the bowl, doing his fingers and guiding them to coat her nipples in a generous helping of cream. Before he could move to do any different, she dragged his fingers to her lips, whispering, “Then it's my turn. “

He gave her another momentarily stunned expression, and she made clear what she meant when she gave his fingers the same treatment she usually reserved for his cock. 

It was a few minutes later when she decided she'd certainly never be able to look at a bowl of whipped cream the same again. 

Especially not after she dipped her finger again into the cream, this time smearing his erection with it so that she could drag her tongue along him to taste the sugary trail left behind by her fingers. 

She sucked him until long after the taste of sugar was gone and she only sensed him, and he returned the favor, claiming no need for any cream but hers.

His words, absolutely. Damn it all if she didn't love it.

It certainly got the job done. Then, again, when he was whispering in her ear how beautiful she was and how lucky he was and how good she felt.

The sun was just cresting the horizon by the time they finally made it downstairs.

Anna had expected to go on with her day somewhat normally until, over breakfast, she flushed when asked if she wanted cream and sugar in her coffee, and Kristoff chuckled mercilessly. 

Apparently, she was doomed to spend the entire morning in a heightened state of arousal.

It was the kind of good day that made Anna not want it to end. There was so much food, so much chocolate, so much… 

Teasing. 

She noticed it when she bit into a truffle just before midday. Kristoff was watching her very closely as she sighed happily at the taste, when she caught a bit from the corner of her mouth with her tongue. As she licked her fingers clean, she made sure to do so slowly, watching for any reaction. 

He responded by dipping a strawberry into the chocolate fondue, wrapping his lips around it in the most suggestive way possible, and taking a bite. 

When she found him distracted and with a full plate of dessert later that afternoon, she convinced him that she just needed one more bite. Seeming almost absent minded as he kept one eye on Sven and Olaf, he speared a piece of honeyed cake and motioned as if he were going to hand her the fork. 

Instead, she plucked if off, coating her fingers in honey as she did so.

It was sticky. Took a little extra suction to remove it. She got a little on the corner of her mouth, too, but there wasn’t much time to do anything about it.

It was a good thing no one was paying either of them any attention at that moment, because when she looked up at him with wide eyes, his own went almost black, and he seized her wrist, pulling her into a little used hallway, down a ways, and into an unused guest room.

His lips immediately found hers, licking away the honey then licking into her mouth. He still tasted sweet, which meant she probably did, as well.

“Are you trying,” he growled, shoving her forcefully down to the bed, “to make me insane?”

Anna grinned as he shoved her shirts up and her bloomers down. “You started it,” she said, starting to work on his trousers.

“Did not.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to.” She gasped when his thick fingers found the apex of her thighs. She was already dripping, and he moaned when he felt it.

“You can’t help it, right,” he shot back, his voice breathless. “You can’t help being a damned seductress. Just like you couldn’t help tongue fucking your fingers when you were eating that chocolate earlier.” Groaning, he dropped his head into the crook of her neck for a moment. “Please tell me you’re ready.”

_ Seductress. _ She found herself liking the sound of that.

It had never taken much to seduce Kristoff, at least to a point. He hadn’t let them go so far as doing anything that would compromise her, but getting him to agree to give her pleasure in every other way imaginable had usually been pretty easy.

Now, though, he was her husband. She was reminded of that again when he thrust roughly into her. They were newlyweds, after all. A random fuck in a random room wasn’t off the table.

Because that’s what this was.

Anna hadn’t realized just how wild she had been making him all morning. She’d been wrapped up in being hot and bothered since breakfast, but he seemed madly desperate, almost out of control, filling her the moment she nodded her head. She knew he would never hurt her, so when things quickly turned rough and messy, she felt her stomach swoop at the prospect.

“God,” she gasped, holding tightly to his shoulders. “If I’d have known this was what I’d get, I would have worked harder at my blatant seduction techniques a long time ago.”

He laughed desperately. “Too much?”

“Not even close.”

Almost faster than she could blink, he had pulled out, flipped her onto her front, and pulled her ass up and back so she was on her knees with her face pressed to the pillow.

He felt even bigger like this, and she gasped with pleasure as he thrust desperately into her.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, his voice managing to be clearer than hers would be if she tried to say anything right now.

Whimpering softly, she reached a hand down between her legs. The edge felt perilously close already, and she yelped when one particularly well aimed thrust hit that spot deep inside her. Then he did it again. Again. Again, harder. Again,  _ harder. _

“I need you there,” he gasped, his voice a hot breath as he leaned down over her, and she nodded. “Are you close?”

_ So _ close. She just needed… 

“What do you need, baby?”

That. She needed his voice.

She managed to gasp something out that sounded vaguely like what she was thinking, and he chuckled.

“Remember when I said I liked you a little dirty?” His voice was gravel in her ear.

“I…” What had he said? “Yes.” Now she remembered. Kind of, anyway. She was too focused on the delicious feeling of lava flowing in her veins.

“That’s what  _ you _ like, isn’t it?” He was snapping his hips hard against her now, hitting that place again and again.

Fingers moving furiously, Anna managed something akin to a nod. It was true. He’d learned a long time ago that talking to her when she was in this state did something to rattle her brain in the best possible way. It was another thing that marriage had strengthened.

Christ, how had they ever managed to keep quiet enough to keep from getting caught?

“What would people say if they saw you now?” His voice low, a little raspier than usual. “What would they say if they knew just how their Queen likes to be spoken to?”

Why was she dressed? Why hadn’t they stopped to remove her corset?

“Get on your hands and knees, Anna. I want to taste you.” 

Oh, right. The half crazed seduction by food. It had muddled their brains and taken away their patience.

Screaming her head off during the middle of a big party would probably send someone running, right?

Instead, she bit her lips, watching over her shoulder as he disappeared under her skirts, feeling his lips on her, tongue tracing carefully up her slit. She couldn’t look for long, though, her head lolling forward.

Then, he was back up on his knees, reentering her and leaning his torso over her back. “I was right. The chocolate was pretty good.” A hard thrust sent her scooting a couple of inches up the bed. “The cream was good, too, and so was the honey.” Another thrust, another couple of inches. “Not as good as yours, though.  _ Nothing _ is as good as you.”

“Oh, God, Kristoff…” She was almost there. She was rushing now, the praises in her ear pushing her forward.

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered. “Come for me. Right now, Anna.” He pulled her so that they were kneeling, his body supporting her as she leaned heavily into him. One large hand quickly worked down the front of her dress, under her corset, finding a nipple with his long fingers.

Thank God for his sheer, brute strength.

Then… 

“Come, Anna.” It sounded like an order. “I want to fill you up.”

His hands, her hands, his swelling erection, and his words finally pushed her over. She was almost sobbing as she tried to keep her sounds in, and she was grateful when he pulled her into a searing kiss that made her go completely limp.

Then she heard the whine from deep in his throat, felt him let go.

They’d been married less than a month, but the feeling of Kristoff letting himself releasing deep inside her showed no sign of getting old. She’d always enjoyed it in her mouth, almost wanted to taste it now, but she’d save that for later. In any case, the sensation of liquid heat spurting into her body, the feeling of him mixing with her, was the most amazing thing she’d ever felt in her life.

For a few minutes, they panted softly, Anna leaning into Kristoff, who had sunk down slightly until she was more or less sitting on his lap.

Then, he laughed. “You’re a mess.”

Shit. They were supposed to be at a party. It would be dark soon, and the bonfires would be starting. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

“Oh, Lord,” she groaned, and he pulled out of her, still chuckling. He tucked himself back into his trousers before reaching out to help her up.

He was laughing outright as they put back the bloomers and her skirts. “Sorry.”

“I’m not,” she said quickly, raising her eyebrows. “That was amazing.”

“Well, your hair is pretty well wrecked.”

On the vanity, there was a small comb, brush, and mirror. Seating herself, Anna surveyed her disaster of an updo.

“Well,” she said, cocking her head for a moment, “I’m going to need you to help me.”

“What do you need?” His face was flushed when it appeared in the mirror behind her.

“Get the pins out.”

Working together, they quickly released her hair, then brushed out the tangles.

“Now what?” Anna sighed.

“Here, braid it.”

Anna frowned. “I don’t have anything to tie it off with.”

“You won’t need to,” he assured her.

Raising her eyebrows, Anna proceeded to quickly plait her hair about halfway down until Kristoff stopped her.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m just…” He took the braid from her fingers, and she could feel him twisting her hair around, tucking here and there. After a few minutes of lip biting and frustrated sighs, he held out a hand. “Give me a pin.”

“What did you do?”

“Just give me a pin, Anna.”

“Did you just do my hair?”

His face turned the color of the strawberry he’d eaten earlier. “Shut up and give me a pin before I leave you on your own. “

After several more minutes and all the pins they'd pulled out, Kristoff stepped back. “There. Not too bad, if I say so myself. “

A little dubious, she reached for the mirror to see. She couldn't hide the shock on her face at her braided styling, his carefully tucked tresses done up more tightly than she would have ever been able to do before. 

“How did you…” She gave her hair a small part, and it didn't move.

“I watch you do your hair every morning. It's so beautiful down, but I can get at your neck better when it's like this.” His lips pressed softly to the skin behind her ear.

“Don't lie.” She pushed away from the vanity and crossed to the door. “You just like it out of the way for when I suck you off.”

Her own face now flaming, she quickly exited the room before he could stop her, leaving him gaping behind her.

She ran into Elsa at the entrance to the hall, and her sister cocked her head off to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“You changed your hair.”

“Uh, yeah.” Anna forced a smile onto her face, trying not to give any appearance of getting caught. She was sure she was still puce, but there wasn’t much she could do about that.

To her surprise, Elsa just shrugged and smiled. “You’re married now.” Then she walked away, but not before giving Anna a pat on the shoulder and requesting, “Just don’t give him a heart attack.”

* * *

Kristoff wondered what his wife was capable of that he hadn't previously considered.

He hadn't been alone with her since she'd left him with the stirrings of another erection, but she'd continued toying with him ever since.

Anna was generally forward with her sexual desires. Once she'd lost some of her initial timidity, she'd learned to ask for what she wanted, if still a little shy sometimes, and that he would give it to her. Mostly, anyway. 

Getting married had opened some floodgate he hadn't known existed. Keeping his hands to himself had always been something of a challenge, but now, with no worries of what would happen or of being caught, their activities began to spill over into days as much as nights. 

It was usually the result of a brief kiss that became heated or an embrace that lingered, though. This seduction by putting things in her mouth was something else, entirely. 

He'd had her in the morning, and again during the festivities. It wasn't even dinner yet and he wanted her again. 

Dinner. Fuck.

They had to get through dinner.

“You alright, sir?” Mattias had appeared at his side sometime during his musings. 

“Yeah.” The word came out higher pitched than he'd meant, and Mattias raised an eyebrow.

“You sure? You look feverish.”

Oh, he was feverish. Feverish for the sight of his queen on her knees with something else stuffed in her mouth.

“Sir?”

“I'm fine.” Reaching for a mug of beer from the table next to him, he took a drink.

Anna was watching him now from across the glow of a bonfire. She smirked, tapping at her upper lip.

“You've got some foam.” Mattias reached for a napkin, but Kristoff swiped it off with his tongue. They'd been playing this game all day, and there was no way he was losing now. 

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. “What's for dinner?”

He wasn't sure how, but somehow, she managed to make eating a potato absolutely obscene. He countered by eating his pudding  _ very _ slowly, making sure to thoroughly clean his spoon after each bite.

Dinner broke up in the rather loud fashion that had permeated the whole day as people rushed back outside to get a good seat for Her Majesty’s fireworks. There was no rush for them, as Anna had a place of pride, and they were soon left with only Kai and Mattias. The overseer handed Kristoff their cloaks, then they made themselves scarce, as well. 

“Excited for the fireworks?” He didn't mean to pitch his voice low, but it worked for him.

“I've got a pretty good show this year,” she mused as he draped her warm cloak over her shoulders. “I mean, Elsa's were special, so I had a lot to compensate for. They're about an hour long.”

“Oh.” His shoulders sagged a little. This was _ torturous.  _ He just wanted to take her to bed.

“Kai said we really only have to stay for the first ten minutes,” she added, grinning over her shoulder at him. “In case we're tired, you know.”

Tired. “Right.” Taking a quick glance around and seeing no prying eyes, he placed a warm kiss to her neck, just above the line of her cloak.

“It's been a long day, after all.” Then, she spun around, hands reaching behind him to grasp his ass firmly. His eyes widened as she whispered, “And we've still got a long night ahead of us.”

Before he could react, she was scampering away, giggling as she went, and he was left half hard, half dazed, and wholly interested.

It wasn't so bad, really, waiting. Not with Anna, though she was also the reason for his impatience. 

“Did you ever think this was where we'd be when we thought about it a year ago?” Her voice was thoughtful as she watched the display.

A year ago… 

“I knew I wanted to marry you. Or at least propose,” he laughed. 

“Really?”

“I thought about it.” He smiled when she burrowed against his side, lifting an arm for her to slide under. “I knew I loved you, knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

As a rather extended explosive went off, he could just hear her murmur, “I just wanted to fuck you.”

“Hey!” He tickled her side with his free hand, making her giggle wildly. “I'm trying to be romantic.”

“I'm sorry, honey.” She grinned up at him. “You are very romantic. I'm being awful.”

On the pretense of keeping warm, he leaned down closer to her ear. “You've been awful all day, Anna. I don't even know if awful is a good enough word.”

At this, she laughed openly. “You've been just as bad. Don't even try to pretend you're so innocent.”

“I never said I was innocent,” he clarified, “I'm just saying, you've put me to shame. Honestly, I’m a little proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Don't know why I'm surprised,” he continued, craning his neck back to look at a particularly beautiful explosion. “You always have been the one who seeks out dirty literature. We both know who the real fiend is here.”

Now it was his turn to laugh as she gave him a pinch that was painless, followed by a pout. 

“What?” He grinned. It was true. She still had that book hidden somewhere in their room.

Turning so that her back was to the display, Anna leaned up on her toes. “Take me to bed,” she whispered. 

His legs were longer than hers, so the logical thing to do was simply to carry her. She grinned, toying with the collar of his coat.

“I can walk, you know,” she said, kissing his chin. “Not that I'm complaining.”

“Of course you can walk,” he said, easily navigating them back to their chambers. “I walk faster. You like to stop and get distracted.”

It was chilled again when they made it upstairs, Anna shivering in his arms. He placed her gently on a couch near the fire, kissing her softly before moving for more wood. The time spent stoking the fire seemed to do something to the atmosphere, and she was toying almost shyly with the sleeve of her dress when he returned to her side. Her eyes were wide and bright as she watched him step closer.

The firelight also made her light, freckled skin golden in its light. It highlighted her long lashes as she blinked up at him. She looked so innocent, so small.

“Come here,” he murmured, reaching out a hand. She took it, and he drew her to her feet, their fingers laced together as they walked.

The fireworks were still going, and for a long as Kristoff lived, he would never forget the way she looked as he slowly undressed her. He'd meant to hurry, to have her ravished the moment they walked into the room, but he no longer felt rushed. Instead, he sat on the bed while she stood in front of him. 

Once she was unbuttoned, he pushed the dress to the floor. Her petticoat was next to go, untied and dropped on top of the dress. Her back stayed to him as he unlaced her corset, and he heard her soft sigh of relief as she was freed from the restrictive garment. The heavy winter shift went next, then her bloomers, until she was standing in only her stockings.

Red and white lights painted the flesh of her back as he ran his fingers down her spine. It still messed with his mind that he was able to do this, that it was allowed. Beyond that, even, it was expected. She had married him.

She was turning around now to face him, her pert breasts almost even with his face. Her hands raised to track through his hair, and he leaned into her touch. She smiled, one hand moving down to his shoulder, continuing a trek down to his hands. “Your turn.”

He had dressed on the casual side today, meaning there was a vest, a shirt, a sash, and trousers that were much easier and quicker to get off than her dress had been. Soon, he was bare, Anna in only her stockings, which she quickly removed before climbing up to straddle his lap.

She was tiny, easy to pull up onto the bed, and he watched, eyes glued to her face, as their skin changed color with the fireworks and she made her way, very slowly, down his body.

The heady atmosphere was returning again as she smiled up at him, almost demurely. “I’ve been putting things in my mouth all day,” she murmured, reaching for the growing erection between his legs. “I’ll have to be careful, or I’ll wind up needing a new wardrobe.”

His mind flashed back to earlier in the day. She’d been eating a candy cane that had somehow lasted the week since Christmas, but she’d been eating it in the most salacious manner he could have imagined. She had licked, seeming absentminded, around the tip, before inserting it into her mouth, letting the sweet, minty flavor, dissolve on her tongue.

But Kristoff knew what it looked like when she was working that tongue around something in her mouth, could see the flex in the muscles of her cheeks and throat, and had known she was doing it just to screw with him.

Not like now. Now, she was going at him with vigor and clear intent, after giving him one long lick up his shaft, her head bobbing up and down.

They hadn’t taken down her hair, and by a miracle, it had stayed put all day. She hadn’t been wrong when she’d said he’d liked it this way so he could watch her like this.

With her hair out of the way, he could watch her lips when they wrapped around him, could watch her watching him. He could watch her eyes darken until the blue was the color of the ocean in a thin ring around her pupils.

He wondered at it when he flipped her onto her back later, finally able to bury his face in the soft, warm space between her thighs, able now to take his time there like he had that morning, watching her little fingers tweak at her own nipples while she whimpered under his touch. She managed to keep her eyes on him, and he imagined she felt much the same way at watching him as he felt watching her.

After taking her to her peak twice with his tongue and fingers, each time reveling in the way she looked above him, he crawled back up her body, pressing his lips hotly against hers. He was reaching down, ready to be inside her, when her soft hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I want to be on top,” she said, and there was a mysterious glint in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place.

He rolled, taking her with him, watching as she positioned herself over him, lowering slowly until he was sheathed inside her. Her head lolled back onto her shoulders as she rotated her hips in a wide, slow circle, the warm muscles of her body tightening around him as he did so.

He didn’t need to close his eyes to see fireworks, but he knew he would if he did. But if he closed his eyes, he would miss the sight of Anna, hips rolling as she took control. He wouldn’t see the glimmer of sweat between her breasts, at her neck, that started to develop as she worked herself harder.

He would miss what came after, too.

She took one of his hands, dragging it up her body. At first, the motion seemed familiar, and he was itching for the feel of her breasts under his palm, feeling the weight that fit so perfectly there. Instead, though, she pulled his hand up, manipulating his fingers until all but one were lightly fisted. Her face was doing that innocent thing again, big blue eyes staring down at him, looking almost surprised, and then she pulled the single finger between her lips.

The feeling of his cock inside her and his finger in her warm mouth almost made him combust.

Almost.

“Fuck.” He could hear the lowering of his voice, that sound like a growl that came on its own that Anna always insisted was one of her favorite sounds on earth. “Jesus,  _ Anna,  _ you’re going to kill me.”

She released his finger with a pop, very similarly to how she’d treated his erection earlier, then grinned. “That’s the idea. But don't come inside me this time.”

“What?” His brain felt foggy, hazy. What the hell—

“Tell me before,” she ordered, speeding up her hips. “I want it in my mouth this time.”

This time, when his fingers went back in her mouth, he was the one who put them there, and he filled it with three of them.

“That’s what you want?” She was speeding up, racing toward another orgasm as he spoke, and he kept up, working as hard as possible to find the words he knew would make her lose her mind, because, if he were honest with himself, this wasn’t going to last much longer.

Her little whine and the nod of her head when she responded to him made her realize the feeling was mutual.

“You want it in your mouth?” Taking his free hand from where it was clenched in the sheets, he moved up her leg, finding the little nub above the place where they were joined. “That’s what you want? You haven’t put enough things in your mouth today?”

Kristoff had learned that tears during sex were seldom a bad thing for Anna. They were gathering now in the corners of her eyes, but he knew they weren’t from any pain or upset.

Anna cried when she was happy as much as when she felt most emotions, and this was something similar to that, if not quite the same thing. She was trying so hard to stay in control, but she was losing it. He felt the confirmation in the rolling of her hips, the way she slurped at his fingers, saw it with the vigorous nod of her head when he asked if she was alright.

He loved it when that happened, when the control shifted seamlessly from one of them to the other. 

“You think I didn't watch you licking your fingers like you were fucking them?” More of her little sounds vibrated around his fingers. “It wasn’t enough though, was it?” She grunted, but it wasn't quite the answer he wanted. “Was it?”

She shook her head, and he grinned, angling his hips so that she would hit her mark more easily.

“It’s not enough now, is it?”

Another shake of the head.

“What do you want, Anna?”

She moaned around her fingers, and he pulled them away, making her whine from the loss of sensation.

“I…” Her eyes were rolling again. “Oh, God,” she groaned. “Kristoff…”

He froze under her, pulling her hips to a stop, and she struggled against him. Sitting up, he pressed his lips to her neck, then to the lobe of an ear. “Tell me,” he whispered.

Because as much as Anna seemed to love, almost to the point of demanding, his words in bed, sometimes, he needed hers just as much. He could say anything he wanted, and he loved it when she told him exactly what it was that she needed. Anything she wanted, he could give her. 

Especially now, since bed sharing was completely acceptable and nothing was off limits.

“I want…” He loosened his grip, just a bit, so that she could grind herself down onto him. “I want to come,” she groaned, and he let go, allowing her control again.

She grabbed the hand that had been giving attention to her bud and put it back where it had been, and he rubbed a little harder with his thumb this time. 

“I want to come with you inside me,” she gasped, moving faster and faster as she got closer, “and then I want you to fuck my face and do it in my mouth.”

_ “Jesus.” _ His head went back into the pillow and he had to screw his eyes shut, working ten times harder to keep control of himself. He couldn’t remember a time when she’d been so vocal, and it was doing a number on his concentration. “Now, Anna. You have to come now, I can’t…”

“Don’t,” she gasped, and he gasped in shock when she reached down, one hand behind her and the other in front, to wrap her fingers tightly around the base of his cock. It was a different sensation, and it seemed to be taking the edge off, though he felt no less aroused. “Oh, God, almost… I’m so…”

“What the f…”

Somehow, Kristoff managed not to release when she did, even though she was spectacular. Warm, wet heat wrapped more tightly around him as she peaked, so much better than anything else in the world. The fireworks were ramping up, he noticed vaguely, and she was bathed in reds and purples and blues as she ground to a halt. She climbed off, unwrapping her fingers, and Kristoff immediately felt the rush of blood back to his cock.

What the hell… 

He'd worry about it later. 

Now, Anna was slipping him free, climbing down from the bed, tugging hard at his ankles to swing him around to sitting. She put her back to the window so that the light from outside bounced off her hair and her ass where she’d rested it against her heels.

Her hair was a disaster again, but it was still mostly back and out of the way as he buried his hands there, pulling her toward him, remembering what she’d said she wanted as he thrust gently forward. He felt her relax her throat, massaging him with her tongue, felt the brush of the tip of her nose against his pelvis. Then he was pulling her back while she swirled her tongue over his length and tip before, all the while watching him closely. She moved with him as he felt control slipping through his fingers, as the motions of his hips became more desperate.

Focusing on her face did nothing to slow anything down. She was flushed, mouth wide around him, a little bit of spit leaking from her lips and onto her chin. At some point, she’d reached a hand between her legs and it was moving furiously, her knees spread wide on the floor. She looked beautifully debauched.

The explosions outside matched perfectly with the one happening inside. She scraped her fingertips lightly over his sac, and he was finished. He could feel her mouth filling with his release as she swallowed, working to keep up with him even as her moans and whimpers matched his own when she made herself come again under her own fingers.

Later, when the lights that lingered were the usual winter lights and he had managed to somewhat catch his breath, he rolled his head off to the side to look at Anna, who had pulled the blankets up over herself and was peering over the top at him, clearly smiling and suddenly seeming… 

“Oh, you don’t get to be shy now,” he insisted, rolling onto his side and pulling her tight against him. She was giggling almost uncontrollably at this point. “What the hell was that?”

“What was what?” He pulled the blanket down, finding her lips pursed under eyes that danced like sunlight on the fjord.

“What was  _ that?” _ Seizing her hand, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist. “That.”

“Oh, that.” She let herself a smile, looking down at their hands. “Pretty apt representation.”

Kristoff scoffed, dropping her wrist. “It’s not  _ that  _ big,” he muttered, embarrassed.

Anna always insisted, though there was no way she could know for  _ sure, _ that he was well endowed, though he knew very well that he was. It wasn’t bragging, it was just a truth. Still, talking about it made him feel like an ass. She was the one always bringing it up.

“It is,” she insisted, rolling away onto her back, staring wide eyed at the ceiling, hands folded over her abdomen. “I found a new book.”

Kristoff blinked. “What?”

“Yeah. And it doesn’t need a translation.” She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow and blatantly raking her eyes over his exposed body. “It explains a lot about the body. It was very educational. I’m actually fairly average.”

“Nothing about you is average,” he assured her, covering himself up, more from the cold than anything else.

She blushed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, just because you’re built normal doesn’t mean you are. You’re too beautiful to be average.” Rolling back to his side, he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

“Hush up, or I won't tell you.” He could feel how red she was by how warm she was against his face, but he didn’t bother looking up. There was just enough light to trace his favorite freckles, and with the madness of the day, he didn’t want them feeling left out. “Anyway, it also talks about… you know,” she said, growing even warmer, “how to slow down certain… reactions.”

Laughing, he tickled her sides, and she squeaked as she buried herself back under the blankets. “You just said it ten minutes ago.”

“That was different.” She was muffled by the layers, but he could hear the mortification in her voice. It just made him laugh harder. “I don’t get why that’s so funny!”

_ “That,”  _ he reassured her, “was not funny. You acting embarrassed about it is something else entirely. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Anna. That was amazing.”

One blue eye peeked out at him. “And you  _ can _ talk about it? Ha!” A finger poked his side when he reddened, but he still smiled at her.

“I can at least admit you like it when I get a little dirty with you sometimes.” He laughed. “You were tonight’s winner, though. I meant it, I was proud of you, baby.”

“So…” He could almost hear a loose strand of her hair wrapping around a finger as she spoke. “So I should do it again? Not, like, all the time,” she said quickly, the other eye now appearing beside the first. “I don’t think I can do it all the time. But, I mean, I probably get pretty boring after a while—”

“We don’t ever do anything  _ all _ the time, Anna,” he interrupted. “And you could never be boring to me.”

It was the truth. They’d been together for years, and married for almost a month, and yet somehow, they hadn’t fallen into a rut. Not sexually, at least. He knew he wasn’t always the greatest communicator, and she sometimes got a little wrapped up in things happening around her, but none of that had ever applied to them in the bedroom. There had been a few times where, perhaps, frequency could be questioned on account of busy schedules or no opportunities for sneaking, but never passion.

Especially not now, when he could fully make love to her, when he could be inside her, joined as closely as was possible, loving her more each time, if such a thing was possible… 

But it never got old.

He suddenly felt the need to give voice to his epiphany.

“I love you,” he said, starting simple. Her forehead and a few strands of messy hair emerged now as she poked her head a bit higher and further out of the opening she’d left behind. “I’ve loved you for years. I know you remember the first time we, you know,” he winked, watching as her lashes fluttered, “and you probably remember the next time, too. But how well do you remember the fifth time?”

“Huh?” She finally came fully out of the blankets, frowning now, confusion etched on her face. “I… What?”

“You were worried,” he reminded her, and her face cleared a little. “Remember?”

She gave a small laugh. “I was afraid you were going to get bored doing the same thing all the time.”

“Do you remember what I told you?”

Anna bit at her bottom lip, tears suddenly forming in the corner of her eyes. Another little laugh, almost more of a chuckle, slipped her nose. “You said it could never get boring, because it was me, and you loved me, and that you it was better every time because every time you loved me more than before.”

“And I still feel that way.” He reached for her hand, sitting up next to her and kissing her fingers softly. “This will  _ never _ get boring. It never has, and we spent a long time doing strictly hands.” He raised an eyebrow. “You've always been creative. I love you so much, Anna. I know I say it all the time, but that’s because it’s true all the time.”

Now she laughed outright, a few tears streaming down her face. “I know.” She sniffled, eyes zeroing in on his face as hers softened. 

“Just making sure.”

“I know,” she repeated. Anna kissed the tip of his nose softly, almost devoutly. “Thanks.”

He decided to return the gesture, but to the line of her jaw. “No problem.”

“So, when it’s boring old person sex…”

“It’ll be boring old person sex with the funniest, smartest, bravest, most beautiful woman in the world. So, not boring.” A thought occurred to him then that he hadn't considered. “What about you? Should I be worried about you getting bored?”

“Oh, honey,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest, “you don’t have to worry about that. The anatomy section is pretty clear on average size for men, and  _ nothing,”  _ she said, her voice teasing now, “about you is average, baby.”

Oh, Christ.

“That and, I love you more than anything.” This time, she kissed his lips, drawing her with him down into the pillows, into the warm cocoon of their bed, where he remembered suddenly they could spend the entire next day, if they wanted. “I won’t get bored with you.”

“Plus, now you have  _ two _ books to get nasty ideas from.”

Then she was giggling again, and they dissolved together, staying close and whispering well past the cheers that went up from outside at midnight, harking a new year.

* * *

_ One Year Later _

“Congratulations!”

“Your Majesty, congratulations! What lovely news!”

“How exciting!”

“The most joyful of holiday gifts!”

The sentiments were all very nice, but the best part of the day so far had been the food. The pickled herring was the best part so far, but she had to work to keep Kristoff away from her plate.

“Why is it that all the disgusting foods you like are suddenly  _ so _ good?” She jabbed her fork into another piece of fish and some slaw. “I’m a meat and potatoes girl.”

It had been a rough year. Two months of sheer bliss had been followed by two months of some of the darkest depression of Anna’s life. With sheer will and unbreakable love, Kristoff had managed to get her dusted off, despite his own mutual feelings, and she’d gotten back up on her feet in the process of pulling him with her.

Then there was being Queen, trying to figure out what, exactly, a Prince Consort was supposed to do, then this.

This hadn’t been so bad, though. Not really. Uncomfortable at times, and there was the occasional nausea from some smell or other, but not so bad. It certainly had benefits.

One was giving up on traditional corsets, wearing instead something Kristoff had designed that had involved removing most of the restrictive bones and leaving only soft cotton and just enough support behind to keep her breasts from going out of control as they grew. She thought she might keep them after she was done, actually. 

Gone was her old wardrobe, replaced by dresses with a wider waist and a high cut, gentle fabrics that flowed around her without adding a great deal of weight with warm capes to wrap around her shoulders. Not that she needed much help staying warm, what with growing a tiny heater.

“The love of salted fish has always been in you,” Kristoff insisted, “you just needed me to help you find it.”

She gave him a smirk. “Yeah, you helped, alright.”

“Just because I had the easy job doesn’t mean I didn’t help,” he reminded her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her against his chest. “Now, if you think it’s so disgusting—”

She swatted at his hand, but he still managed to pull a piece of fish from her plate. “Hey! Get your own!”

“So you can eat mine?”

“Only because you were eating mine.”

“It doesn’t matter who started it.” He laughed suddenly. “Remember last New Year’s Eve? We had this same argument over food.”

“Very different circumstances,” she insisted. “That was about making love. This is about what happens  _ after _ you make love.”

“Got it.”

Much later, after the fireworks, after their  _ own _ fireworks, they lay in a nest of blankets together, watching the lights dance in the sky.

Her mind wandered back to how tender he'd been, careful not to put too much weight on her, noting where her sensitivities made some things she usually enjoyed too much to handle. His words had been soft in her ear, reminders of how beautiful she looked and how happy he was; how happy  _ she _ made him. They’d gone over the edge together, cries of ecstasy echoing loudly through the room.

“Did you ever think,” she asked, recalling her own words from the year before, “this was where we'd be when we thought about it a year ago?”

“I hoped.” She had to crane her neck to look down at him. He was lying on his side, face next to her belly, tracing circles over the expanded skin. His voice was as wistful as the look on his face. “I wanted this more than anything.”

“More than  _ me?” _ she teased.

“Because of you,” he reasoned, almost as if she’d been serious. “We really did it.”

He had that shocked expression on his face again, the one she had fallen in love with so long ago. He had only been able to feel the movements recently, and he was awestruck every time he felt the little flutters beneath his fingers. So was she, to be honest. 

“We really did.” Anna smiled fondly down her husband. She traced a finger down his nose, over his forehead, across his cheekbones. She’d been doing it a lot lately, wondering who their baby would look like.

Hopefully like him, but time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! We made it! Stay happy, stay healthy ❤


End file.
